Kindred
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: Because they're more than a guild. They're a family. A one-shot series revolving around the various friendships of our favorite FT characters. Hints of relationships, but mostly friendship-centric. Complete.
1. Prompts

Summary: Because they're more than a guild. They're a family. A one-shot series revolving around the various friendships of our favorite FT characters. Hints of relationships, but mostly friendship-centric.

A/N: A new project. I don't own FT but I do want to explore the relationships between our favorite mages. Some of these one-shots are inter-connected, but they can be read alone.

**Kindred**

_Prompts_

i. **Lucky** (Wendy)

ii. **Faces** (Wendy, Laxus)

iii. **Fire and Ice** (Erza, Gray)

iv. **Flipside** (Laxus, Gildarts)

v. **Siblings** (Natsu, Mirajane)

vi. **Rivals** (Erza, Mirajane)

vii. **Beyond** (Lucy, Juvia)

viii. **Sugar** (FT girls)

ix. **Spice** (FT guys)

x. **Hoard** (Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus)

xi. **Demons** (Mirajane, Laxus)

xii. **Likewise** (Gildarts, Cana)

xiii. **Conquerers** (Gildarts, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus)


	2. i Lucky

Summary: Families come in all different shapes and sizes, and Wendy's is no different. But she's lucky, because she's had not one, but three families, each crazier than the next but just as loving. Wendy-centric.

**i. Lucky**

She doesn't remember her birth mother.

Her earliest memories are of her and Grandine, her adoptive dragon mother.

Grandine, the sky dragon healer.

Grandine, who found her crawling through the forest, and was naturally horrified that anyone would allow such a young child to suffer.

Grandine, who healed her cuts and scrapes and taught her the basics of healing and sky dragon slayer magic, who taught her the basics of her alphabet and the basics of dragon and human culture.

Grandine, who knew her adopted daughter was too young to learn anything too advanced, so she taught the little girl how to _survive_.

Those months of the earliest parts of Wendy's life are some of the most peaceful that she remembers.

She remembers curling up next to her dragon mother when it's cold or raining outside, the dragon curling itself around her adoptive daughter protectively and keeping her warm, telling her stories about all sorts of other dragons, like Igneel, the dragon king, or Metalicana, the iron dragon.

Then one day, when she is five years old, she comes back from scrounging for berries and finds her mother gone.

She's too young to understand, so she is scared and hurt and confused.

Her senses are underdeveloped at her age, so when she leaves the cave and wanders around, she gets hopelessly lost.

She is found passed out by the side of the mountain by Mystogan, who brings her to a nearby village.

* * *

Cait Shelter is the name of the village.

Wendy is terrified at first. She has never seen or been around this many people.

But Robaul kind and is like the grandfather she never had, and her village is full of many wonderful people who add to Grandine's teachings, and slowly, Wendy learns.

She makes her first friends.

She finds an egg one day, and brings it back.

Her village helps her build a little nest around it and she sleeps next to it every night until it hatches, and a beautiful cat creature with wings opens its eyes and blinks at her.

Wendy beams happily, introducing herself. She has a feeling that they will be best friends.

Her first _best_ friend!

When Robaul reveals the truth about Cait Shelter to Wendy and Carla many, many years later, Wendy feels her heart breaking.

This is just like Grandine all over again… why do people keep leaving her? What did she do wrong?

And then Erza Scarlet kneels in front of her, a kind smile on her beautiful face, and invites them to join Fairy Tail.

* * *

When Wendy and Carla first enter Fairy Tail, Wendy can't help but think of how different (and crazy) these people are.

They're so loud, boisterous, violent.

But they're kind.

Natsu immediately welcomes her and introduces her as a fellow dragon slayer.

Her new guild mates are noticeably impressed.

Lucy and Levy and Mirajane and Erza and the other girls make her feel welcomed, bringing her to Fairy Hills so she can start settling in.

She looks up to Erza because the requip mage is so fierce and strong and _beautiful_, and Wendy wants to be like her when she grows up. She enjoys watching Erza train, because the redhead is so calm and she explains what the purpose of each technique is and how to maximize the damage caused. When Erza knows that Wendy is watching, the requip mage purposely slows her techniques down so the sky dragon slayer can follow along and learn.

Gray and Gajeel are somewhat awkward, unused to children, but they are fun to be around. Gray makes the coolest ice figurines and she can play with them and they won't melt, and Gajeel teaches her more about dragon culture (because Natsu is a little too energetic and impatient to sit around) and gives her pointers on improving her offensive techniques.

Laxus is her favorite though. He's like the big brother she's always wanted. He acts tough on the outside, but he goes out of his way to walk her and Carla home sometimes (especially when he notices that it gets dark), or accompanies them to grab a snack. Sometimes he goes with them to lay down by the riverbanks and half a day will easily pass by. He doesn't say much, but it's the thought that counts.

* * *

She's had three different families, each crazier than the last (and Fairy Tail takes the cake), but Wendy thinks that she is blessed because she's had not one, but _three_ families, who all love her just the same.

And as she lays on her bed at night, Carla curled up at her side, she thinks that if Grandine was here, her dragon mother would be really happy.

* * *

_**tbc**_


	3. ii Faces

Summary: Because Wendy knows that deep down, he's just a big softie at heart. Wendy, Laxus.

A/N: I love these two. Don't you think Laxus would make the best brother/babysitter? And Wendy's just adorable.

**ii. Faces**

She admits, she was terrified of him at first. He's probably the most intimidating person in the guild (Gajeel and Natsu don't count, because Natsu is too energetic and hyper all the time, and Gajeel mostly keeps to himself but he's willing to continue teaching her from where Grandine left off) and that says a lot.

She was scared of him at first, and when she met him for the first time, all she could do was squeak and avoid him like the plague.

But one day Wendy is wandering about and she decides to stop by the bakery. Carla is with Happy and Lucy, and had warned her to be careful, but she doesn't think Magnolia is that dangerous of a town.

Rather predictably, she somehow gets lost. She thinks back to where she made her last turn and does a 180, heading back, when she walks into a wall.

"Careful, kid," A voice admonishes, and she is startled to realize that she ran right into the lightning dragon slayer.

She blushes fiercely. "S-s-sorry," She stutters, and he frowns. "Where's that cat?"

Wendy blinks. But then Laxus shrugs. "Whatever. Let's just get you home so nobody has my head for losing ya."

"I was going to buy strawberry cake. Erza-nee said it was really good and I wanted to try some." She says in a tiny voice, feeling very much like the twelve year old she is.

Laxus merely blinks, then gestures to his side. "Well then?"

Wendy blushes furiously when she realizes that they are standing outside the bakery, and rushes inside to buy said cake.

Laxus is waiting outside when she comes out, and she can't help her smile.

"You good?" He asks, and she nods.

He walks her back to Fairy Hills and neither of them speak the entire time, enjoying the peaceful silence.

When they finally arrive at the female dormitory, she smiles happily and impulsively hugs him, her short arms not quite reaching all the way around his waist. "Thank you so much for coming with me!"

He just grunts and awkwardly pats her on the head, but he gives her a small smile in return. "Anytime, kid."

* * *

_**Fin.**_


	4. iii Fire and Ice

Summary: She's fire and he's ice. Gray, Erza.

A/N: This one was surprisingly hard to write. It was like I had bits of it written out, and the rest of it was super cloudy. Anyhow, enjoy! I write these as the plot bunnies take over, so I've got a few here and there, and once I get the next one up I'll put it up.

**iii. Fire and Ice**

Gray won't admit it, but he's fiercely protective of Erza, even if he knows that she can take care of herself (and kick his butt while she's at it).

He remembers when she first showed up at Fairy Tail, with the bandages around her eye, always keeping to herself.

He remembers being reluctantly impressed when Natsu challenges her to a fight, and she doesn't respond, so the fire dragon slayer charges her, only to be sent flying with one swift move from the redhead. And Erza didn't even draw her weapons.

She advances quickly through the ranks, earning the title of S-class the year after Laxus. From what he heard though, the year she and Laxus competed, it was super close and the only reason she lost was because she miscalculated her attack by millimeters. Their final attacks left each other out of magic, and out of strength, so it came down to the last person standing. Laxus just scraped by for the rank. The following year, the fight came down to her and Mirajane, and she barely beat the Take Over Mage.

He comes across her one day while walking near the river bank. He hears sniffling, the sound of someone crying, and it sounds oddly feminine and familiar, so he takes a peek. Surprise makes its way through his body as he realizes it's Erza.

Seeing her alone like that, arms wrapped around her knees, crying her heart out, makes his own heart clench.

That's when he vows to himself that he never wants to see her like that again.

He won't stand to see her cry.

* * *

Erza is fiercely protective of her friends. More so Lucy and Wendy than the guys (because they're so _soft_ and _different_ but a _good_ kind of different), but she'll admit that she's got a bit of a soft spot when it comes to Gray.

She has a strange sort of siblinghood with Natsu, but when she finds herself alone with Gray they can sit in silence for hours and she'll feel at peace. (Otherwise, when he and Natsu are wreaking havoc at the bar, she has no qualms putting them in their place.)

Gray never says anything because he's the socially awkward type who can't string two words together, so he lets his actions speak for him.

He and Natsu go after Jellal because he made her cry, and they hate seeing her tears, but he's the only one who can bring the smile back to her face.

Seeing their love for her makes her realize that she loves them too, just as fiercely. They snap her back to reality, snap her back to Titania mode.

She grips her blades.

She won't stand to see her friends hurting because of her.

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	5. iv Flipside

Summary: Because Laxus and Gildarts aren't so different all. Laxus, Gildarts.

A/N: Double update.

**iv. Flipside**

It is shortly after the events of Tenrou, and Laxus is sitting at the guild. He is sitting upstairs, partially shrouded in the shadows, watching everyone interact with each another.

Gildarts notices him sitting alone and goes over to join him. "Finally found something to protect, huh?" He comments to the lightning dragon slayer.

Laxus blinks at the older man's words and normally he would brush him off, but one look at the older mage's face has him thinking that there's more to what he's saying.

Easily two of the strongest mages in the room are sitting in a tactical position in the room. From this position, they can see everyone and everything going on. It will only take seconds to jump into the fray should anything happen.

And Laxus realizes what the older S-class mage is saying.

They're _S-class mages_. They have the power to protect the people they care for the most, and it is the love they feel for their cherished people that empowers and strengthens them to keep going when their bodies are falling apart.

"Yeah," He responds quietly, taking a sip of his beer.

A couple days later, Makarov announces that he has chosen Gildarts as the Fifth Guild Master, only for Mirajane to announce that he left a note with two requests: that Laxus is reinstated as a member of Fairy Tail and that Makarov take over as the Sixth.

As his gramps cries at his crushing dream of retirement, Laxus can't help the small smile on his face at the second chance the Crash mage has given him.

Maybe he and Gildarts aren't so different after all.

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	6. v Siblings

Summary: Because they've suffered the same loss, so they understand each other. Natsu, Mirajane.

v. **Siblings**

When Natsu finds out Lisanna's gone, he freezes.

His constant companion, his best friend…

_Gone._

He doesn't cry at first. He is angry, furious, sad, too many emotions running through his head and he doesn't quite know how he should be feeling.

He walks around, lost in a daze of thoughts, a myriad of expressions on his face.

And then he passes by the infirmary and sees Mirajane.

Demon Mirajane, who's scary and fierce and so pretty for someone so terrifying, watching the unconscious Elfman in the bed next to her, crying.

He stops in the doorway, transfixed, unable to take his eyes off of them.

Mira senses his presence and lifts her eyes to see him, and he half expects her to lash out – he knows that she knew that he and Lisanna were best friends (probably the only reason he never got too bad of a beat down when he was running around causing chaos) – but she looks at him for a long moment, not quite looking at him but more like through him, and then she holds out an arm, a silent invitation for him to come over.

Without a word, he goes over to the oldest Strauss and hugs her, and she tucks her head against his chest and sobs.

He sees Mirajane's tears and he finds himself crying with her.

He thinks that if Lisanna was here, she wouldn't want to see this. She wouldn't want her siblings sad or hurting, but since Lisanna's not here anymore, he guesses that he'll have to take care of them for her.

And he does that by doing what he does best – wreaking havoc and causing chaos. He demands higher ranking jobs, he picks fights and gets schooled several times over by Gildarts and Laxus and Erza but at least he's learning something each time (like how to not get beat up as terribly the next time), he fights Gray and they argue over whose magic is stronger between fire and ice, he breaks furniture and sets them on fire and eats them.

Despite the mess (and the pain of cleaning up) and the pounding he gets from Erza, he beams at the subdued head waitress across the bar, yelling, "Look Mira, I'm the strongest!"

She blinks for a moment, and then she realizes what he's doing, what he's trying to do, and smiles back softly.

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	7. vi Rivals

Summary: Because it's only natural when they're two of the strongest female mages in the guild and possibly the continent. Erza, Mirajane.

A/N: I think I giggled the entire time I was writing this. Adult Laxus and teenage Erza/Mirajane rivalry... fun!

vi. **Rivals**

"You lost first." The redhead smirks.

"Actually, you were the first one knocked out." The whitehead responds sweetly, her smile absolutely malevolent.

"I'm stronger!" Erza glares.

"No, I am. _And_ I'm prettier. You're just a tomboy," Mirajane taunts, flipping her hair.

From the bar, Laxus groans. If this is how they act after the first time they take the S-class exam (and _he_ won, so _he's_ clearly the strongest, but he's not about to let himself get dragged into their stupid argument because he's got better things to do with his time than listen to these two teenage girls argue), he can only hope they'll mature in time. If this is how they are at 14, he shudders to think of how they'll be when they come into adulthood.

"You're just jealous I can summon weapons and clothes!" Erza responds, her eyes glittering dangerously.

"Oh yeah? Why don't we ask Dreyar whose abilities are better? Or are you too scared that it's obviously going to be me?" Mirajane shoots back.

This time, Laxus lets his head slam into the table.

He can't believe that they're two of the strongest female mages around.

He just sighs and points his finger at the two, delighting in their yelps as his lightning zaps them into a sulky silence.

Finally, peace.

Until he feels two very malevolent auras behind him.

Looks like it's time to go.

He summons his lightning speed to escape, smirking as they snarl his name, promising vengeance.

Oh yeah, he can't wait to see what they'll be like when they grow up.

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	8. vii Beyond

Summary: Because they understand each other after all. Lucy, Juvia.

**vii. Beyond**

"Juvia loves Gray-sama!" The water mage chirps happily, and looks crestfallen when the Ice Maker mage brushes off her declarations of love.

Upon watching the sight,

"Men are so dense, aren't they?" The Celestial Spirit Stellar mage comments.

"G-Gray-sama is not dense!" The blue haired woman defends out of loyalty.

"It's sweet how dedicated you are to him, Juvia, but let's face it: men are dense. But I'll give you this, at least he knows how you feel about him." Lucy responds, slightly sulking.

Juvia giggles. Well, when Lucy puts it _that_ way… (but then again the poor blonde just had to fall for _Natsu_, of all people, and Mavis knows the fire dragon slayer wouldn't recognize a crush if it came in the form of Igneel breathing fire).

The two female mages sit at the bar, sighing in unison.

"Y'know, I'm feeling up for some cake right now," Lucy comments, and that sparks Juvia's interest. After all, there's nothing like sugar therapy to take care of boy problems. "Juvia would like cake too."

"It better not be my strawberry cake," An ominous voice comments from behind them.

Both girls squeak in terror and slowly turn around to find a very familiar S-class requip mage behind them.

"O-of course not!" Lucy and Juvia both squeal shrilly, panicking while trying to placate the redhead.

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	9. viii Sugar

Summary: Because the guys know who's really in charge. FT girls.

A/N: This one was almost begging to be written.

**viii. Sugar**

Every six months or so, Sorcerer's Magazine likes to do a special article on a particular guild. This month, they request to do a special article on the female mages of Fairy Tail.

The magazine is typical. It shows pictures of the girls wearing bikinis and swimming suits, followed by character profiles and a quick Q&A. The entire photo shoot is introduced in the beginning of the magazine.

* * *

_**The Females of the Most Powerful Guild in Fiore!**_

_Fairy Tail is notorious for the damage they cause, but they also happen to be the most powerful guild in Fiore. They even won the Grand Magic Tournament for the third year in a row! And to celebrate this spectacular event, Sorcerer's Magazine has the privilege of presenting to our readers this special article on the female mages of Fairy Tail!_

_All of you are already familiar with the famous S-class mages Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet, and you've even met Lucy Heartfilia, but what about the other girls?_

_We've learned that Levy McGarden is Lucy's best friend, and the two girls are close as sisters, sharing a love of reading. It just seems fitting that Levy's Solid Script magic lets her turn her words into weapons! So the pen _is_ mightier than the sword!_

_And did you know that Mirajane Strauss has a younger sister, Lisanna, who is just as beautiful? We can already tell that she's going to be a heartbreaker just a couple years down the road!_

_What about Juvia Lockser, who has the ability to manipulate water to her heart's content, or even Cana Alberona, who can read your fortune from her deck of summoning cards? And who can forget Evergreen of the famous Raijinshu, who can freeze you with her eyes? Talk about fatal attraction!_

_Even their youngest, Wendy Marvell, is strong and powerful! She and her Exceed partner Carla make the most adorable team! We have high hopes for her when she grows up!_

_We had the pleasure of meeting each and every single one of these beautiful ladies, and they are just as sweet as they are powerful! And as a special treat, in the next couple pages, you can get to know them yourself! (Character profiles starting on page 7.)_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sorcerer's Magazine_

* * *

When the men of Fairy Tail see the article, they respond with various degrees of snorting and laughter.

Sure the girls are pretty and sweet.

But they're scary as hell, especially when they're pissed off.

Had no one from Sorcerer's Magazine seen Mirajane in Satan Soul form?! What about a pissed off Erza?

"What's so funny?" A saccharine sweet voice cuts through all the sound in the guild, and everyone freezes at the sight of females.

All of them are smiling sweetly, but the men know better.

"N-n-nothing!"

They know who's really in charge here.

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	10. ix Spice

Summary: Because the boys are just too much sometimes. FT guys.

A/N: And Erza, because it's pretty obvious who's in charge here. Kind of a companion piece to Sugar but can be read alone.

ix. **Spice**

It's a typical day at Fairy Tail. Of course, it wouldn't be typical if it was quiet.

But on this particular day a couple of the girls are having a pretty bad day. They gather at the bar with the rest of their companions for moral support, and Mirajane and Lisanna make various teas to help them with their pain. A couple guys (namely Elfman) notice and do their best to help out, but the rest of them are just causing a ruckus (namely Natsu).

"FIGHT ME, LAXUS!" The fire dragon slayer demands of his fellow dragon slayer.

Laxus merely raises an eyebrow and leans back into his chair, crossing his arms. "No." Then he turns to Gajeel. "Feel free."

The iron dragon slayer, itching for a fight, just grins and jumps towards Natsu with his arm turned into an iron weapon, and Natsu yells and breathes fire in retaliation. When the nearby tables catch on fire, Gray finds himself being dragged in and immediately uses his Ice Make magic to summon shields and weapons. Happy flaps his wings nearby, maneuvering as to not get hit by flying furniture and cheering for his partner. Various other mages find themselves dragged (rather unwillingly) into the fray, and they manage to escape and immediately find corners to nurse their wounds and bruises.

Erza walks into the guild and stands at the door, observing her fellow females hunched over at the bar (she feels their pain, because the headache she has is getting worse with the noise level) and the _(stupid, insensitive, idiots!)_ guys are too busy fighting to notice the requip mage. A chair flies at her and would have hit her if she didn't draw her sword. A couple guys notice and immediately shut up, trying to urge their fellow men to do the same. A vein starts bulging on her head and a dark aura begins to surround her body, and even Laxus shuts up.

Of course, Natsu being Natsu, completely fails to register the impending sense of doom and surges forward, causing a huge explosion and creating a new window out the side of the guild.

"QUIET!" Erza roars, requiping her Heaven's Wheel Armor and summoning her Sword Circle.

At that, the entire guild falls silent.

Without another word, all the guys point to Natsu. "He started it."

_"Dance, my blades!"_

Needless to say, Natsu learns to fly without wings or Happy that day, after Erza happily punts him through the roof of the bar.

Oh, and it gets even better. The requip mage manages to intimidate Freed into writing a series of runes to shut Natsu up for 24 hours.

She sighs in relief as Mirajane places a slice of strawberry cake in front of her and she happily digs into it.

Hmmm… she wonders if she could ask Levy to tweak the rune to shut him up permanently?

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	11. x Hoard

Summary: Because they're fiercely protective of what is theirs. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus.

A/N: This one was fun. It's definitely the biggest chapter in the series. Huge hints of NaLu and GaLe and a tiny bit of LaxMira (I honestly don't know what the official ship name for Laxus and Mirajane is...). I think Laxus and Wendy are my favorite FT characters. Especially Laxus. He's so adorably awkward.

x. **Hoard**

Natsu climbs into Lucy's bed every night.

At first, she is irritated. Yes, he's cute, but that does not give him instant access to her bed!

But after their first couple jobs together, she slowly comes to realize that he's not being a pervert, but it's more of a _need_.

He needs to hold her, because touch reassures him that she is safe.

_The first time he kisses her, he is amazed that her skin is still so soft despite all the cuts and wounds and scrapes she's acquired because he couldn't protect her from everything, and he vows to himself that he will work harder. But for now, he'll settle for holding her, watching as she becomes pliant in his arms, relaxed as she drifts into the realms of sleep._

He needs to feel her, feel her heart beat and her breathe, to know that she is still with him, that she is alive.

_He marvels at her quiet breathing, how relaxed and peaceful she looks when she's sleeping, and he wants them to always stay this way. He is amazed at how sensitive she is to the cold. He's naturally warm and she gets cold easily, so he simply holds her closer to him, hoping his body heat will transfer to her and keep her just as warm. With him around, she won't ever need blankets or a heater._

He needs her, because he has already lost so much, and he will do anything to keep her safe.

_After a while, Lucy finds that she doesn't mind him climbing into her bed so much, and waits for him to come in through the window before shutting off her lights._

* * *

Gajeel has never been one to hide or run away from his problems.

He just doesn't understand when and how he became so attached to the little Solid Script mage of Shadow Gear, but if he was a betting man he would say it started when he attacked her.

He guesses he feels a sense of responsibility and obligation towards her.

After his guild is destroyed, Makarov offers him a place at Fairy Tail, and he accepts, partly out of curiosity and partly because of Natsu. And partly because he wants to see a certain blue-haired mage again.

He honestly doesn't remember his body moving when he intercepts the attack from Laxus. He remembers being disgusted though, that the lightning dragon slayer would attack his own fellow guild member.

He receives injuries, of which he is grateful for, because if he is injured then it means that he has succeeded in protecting her.

After the whole festival fiasco is concluded, Gajeel comes to his original conclusion: that Makarov's grandson is an idiot anyways. One day the kid will realize his loss.

With that little problem out of the day, Gajeel finds himself running into the Solid Script mage a little too frequently for his liking. Sure, they're in the same guild. But he doesn't run into Gray or Erza or even _Natsu_ with the same level of consistency that he does with her.

Gajeel has never been one to hide or run away from his problems, so he decides to face this one head on, right when Makarov announces the candidates for the S-class exam and Mirajane explains the first section of it, giving him the perfect opportunity.

He makes his way over to Levy McGarden.

"If you really want to become an S-class, I'll lend you a hand. I'll be your partner for the exam."

_He's going to make sure she passes._

* * *

Wendy's going to be eternally grateful that this wonderful guild welcomed her with such open arms. She is so young and inexperienced compared to everyone else in Fairy Tail, and the Exceeds don't count. She's not too strong and she doesn't have a lot of skill. (At that, Carla scoffs and reminds her that she is a _sky dragon slayer _and a _healer_, rare and nearly extinct.) She doesn't know what she could possibly offer them in return.

But she's a great listener.

She listens to Makarov crying over the damage that the guild is causing and offers to help with repairs, and she listens when Natsu and Gray (and sometimes Gajeel and the other guys) fight and argue over who the strongest mage is.

She listens when Lucy and Levy complain about how dense dragon slayers are. (She's inwardly amused because she is also a dragon slayer, and she doesn't think she's dense at all. But then again, she's female as well… but then again Gajeel doesn't seem the dense type… not to mention it's _Natsu_ that Lucy is talking about…)

She listens when Erza gives her pointers that should help and offers to teach her basic weapons skills, and then the requip mage lists all the reasons as to why strawberry cake is the best, and asks Mirajane for more. She listens to Mirajane's matchmaking plans (and is a little scared as to when the Take Over Mage finds someone to pair her up with) and Cana's fortune telling (which she thinks is really interesting).

She likes to listen to Gildarts because he's so much older and so knowledgeable. When she asks about dragons, he tells her that he'll keep an eye out for her adoptive mother. (He's traveled the world and seen and experienced so much, and she wants to do that one day. Maybe she'll even find Grandine again if GIldarts doesn't find her first.)

She listens to Carla commenting on how _odd_ the mages of Fairy Tail are, and she can't help her grin.

_She hasn't known these people very long, but she knows that she will do whatever it takes to protect them, because they are her family now._

* * *

Laxus doesn't say much, but his actions speak where his voice does not.

He knows he's screwed up and made some bad choices in the past, but that's done and over with now. He now knows and appreciates (most of the time, anyways) what an amazing family he's got, and he's not going to lose them this time around.

He is an S-class mage and a second generation lightning dragon slayer, so he is a force to be reckoned with.

He is perceptive.

When Mirajane and Elfman return from their job without Lisanna, he's the one keeping an eye on Mira. Elfman's resting from his injuries, but he's the one making sure Mira's eating and resting and he's the one waking her up from her nightmares and the one she throws herself at when she's sobbing. He keeps everyone from bothering her after she retires from her S-class rank and takes up the head waitress position at the bar. (When he comes back from jobs, he always takes up a seat at the bar where he can keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't overwork herself.)

He keeps the guild from going too overboard (being the disciplinarian is Erza's job anyways, but he knows that he's got a better hold on both Natsu and Gray, and he won't admit it but it's actually fun to pummel the two idiots for wreaking havoc) so his gramps doesn't lose the few white hairs he has left. It really isn't hard – all he has to do is point a finger and lightning roars from the sky, striking down the unfortunate soul(s) pissing him off. Bonus: when Erza's pissed off, that's when it gets really fun. The two S-class mages know that the other guild members don't even come close to their level of skill, so on the far and few occasions he and Erza spar, that's when he can really let loose, because he trusts her to protect herself adequately with her Lightning Empress armor, and she trusts him to move fast enough that she won't spear him through with her swords.

He sticks around when Mavis wants to play (mostly because it's an order coming from the _First Fairy Tail Guild Master_ and she could probably force him to stay if she really wanted to so it's not like he has much of a choice anyways) and he finds himself enjoying her company, knowing that despite her youthful look that she is very knowledgeable and they have a lot of interesting discussions on strategy and techniques.

He keeps an eye on his team, giving them pointers to improve and suggesting moves that complement one another in battle and strengthen their attack power. He subtly threatens Elfman about Evergreen, to which the male Strauss yells something about real men treating women respectfully (and he better or else).

He looks out for the youngest member of the guild with the tenacity of an older brother, making sure she arrives safely to her room at Fairy Hills after a long day, accompanying her on short excursions around town and sometimes buying the sky dragon slayer her favorite sweets, checking up on her from time to time and giving her pointers to help with her offensive techniques. He listens when she speaks, and quietly (and in much fewer words) offers her advice when she asks for it. When she hugs him in gratitude, he grunts in response and tries to act nonchalant about it, but Wendy knows better.

She knows that Laxus doesn't say much, but his actions speak all the words that are needed.

_No one is going to hurt his family._

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	12. xi Demons

Summary: Because despite her sweet face, everyone's terrified of Mirajane. Everyone except Laxus. Mirajane, Laxus.

A/N: Because Mira/Laxus is totally plausible.

xi. **Demons**

Mirajane Strauss is, without a doubt, one of the most beautiful women in all of Fiore.

She has a beautiful smile that matches her kind eyes, and she's sexy.

But for the people who know her the best, they are terrified of Mirajane.

Except Laxus. He's been with her for too long, seen all of her (the good and the bad), to be scared of her. He could never be scared of her. Not when he's seen her vulnerable side –

– _sobbing into his arms at the loss of her sister –_

He's seen her at her weakest, and he's seen her turn it into strength.

– _the glazed look in her eyes telling him she's lost in thought and maybe feeling a little lost in the world because her sister's gone and she's still coping with it and Elfman is still recovering from his injuries –_

He's only seen her Satan Soul a couple times, but never up close.

– _whispering how scared she is because Elfman is wounded so badly and what is she going to do if he doesn't make it –_

When he finally sees her in front of him, Demon Mirajane, he swears his heart stops beating and he stops breathing.

– _the way the lively spark disappears from her eye when she realizes that she's lost the will to fight and retires from S-class to work as the head waitress at the bar –_

Where other people see a demon, he sees a beautiful creature. Yes, she's terrifying, but a terrifying sort of beautiful, and yes he thinks she's beautiful regardless, but he doesn't think he's ever been this attracted to her.

– _the desperate way she kisses him, leaning into his arms for the reassurance of his touch and he kisses her back, because if he can help her forget about everything in her life falling apart right now, he'll do anything –_

Demon Mirajane, in Satan Soul form, looks at him, and a wicked smile slowly makes its way to her lips, and all he can think of is how much he prefers her like this, a little wild and fiercely beautiful and covered in blood, instead of that subdued beauty people see in magazines.

He smiles back.

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	13. xii Likewise

Summary: Because like father, like daughter. Gildarts, Cana.

A/N: I definitely think there's a lot to explore in the father/daughter dynamic with Gildarts and Cana. There's just so much left unsaid.

xii. **Likewise**

Gildarts can't help but marvel at how much of Cornelia he sees in Cana.

He almost wants to hit himself when he remembers what Cana's magic is. It's the same as his dead wife's. But where Cornelia was an expert at using the cards she had, Cana surpassed her in card creation.

She looks just like Cornelia too. She's definitely inherited Cornelia's beauty, but more of his brash personality. (He wistfully thinks about how he hadn't been there to watch her grow up, how he missed all the important things like her birth or infancy or childhood. But at least she found her way to Fairy Tail and he got to see her for those sparingly brief moments he was there before he left again. Honestly though, he doesn't remember much, except that the little girl with brown hair was such a tiny thing who was shorter than his knees, and the next time he saw her she was suddenly as tall as his waist and growing into the young woman he knew).

She's strong. Maybe not as strong as he is but she's definitely inherited his strength. He won't have to worry about guys taking advantage of her (not that it's going to help him sleep any easier at night, because no matter what she's still his daughter and there will be hell to pay for whoever decides to screw with her).

Although he's not too sure where she got her ability to drink from…

"Hey old man! I bet you can't outdrink me!" Cana challenges, slamming a barrel of beer down in front of him.

The rest of the guild watches in amusement.

Gildarts just laughs and takes the beer, raising it to his lips in a silent toast to Cornelia, promising to take care of their little girl (who's not so little anymore). She's the best of Cornelia, all right.

"Bring it on, kid."

But like father, like daughter.

* * *

_**tbc.**_


	14. xiii Conquerers

Summary: Because together, they're unstoppable. Gildarts, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus.

A/N: This is it, guys. The last part. The end.

**xiii. Conquerers**

Summary: Because together, they're unstoppable. Gildarts, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus.

There's four of them, all with varying degrees of abilities, all with varying levels of skill.

_Mirajane is beautiful and the prime example of why looks can be deceiving. She is normally sweet, but people forget that she wasn't always like this. When she goes into Satan Soul, she demonstrates exactly what it means to be beautifully demonic, and usually the last thoughts on her opponent's minds are along the lines of how someone so frightening can be so beautiful. But if anyone threatens her brother and sister, the last thing they will see is the demonic smile on her face accompanying the demonic glow around her body as she tears them into shreds._

Separate, they are powerful. Together, they are _unstoppable_. They strike fear into the hearts of everyone they come across (because when the four are lined up side by side, who will dare to stand in their way?), and when they are angry and fierce and vengeful, their presence alone is enough to scatter whole guilds and towns.

_Gildarts is, without a doubt, the strongest. His Crash magic sends people running away. His magic is so powerful, but it takes immense self control. He normally doesn't hold back, but he does it when he's teaching his guild mates and adopted children. And for the poor soul harassing his daughter, if Cana doesn't take care of them, Gildarts gladly will._

They're S-class mages from the strongest guild in all of Fiore.

_Erza is possibly the strongest female mage. She dances with her numerous blades, summoning up to 200 and more at a time. She's quick – the blades become an extension of her body, and her armor becomes her skin. She's a tactician – she has a knack for figuring out her opponent's weakness(es) and she is quick to exploit them. She is perceptive – she can glance at a crowd of opponents and test their skills with one move, then pick out the strong from the weak and strategically take them down. She won't be defeated in combat._

They'll conquer everything and anything.

_Nobody will mess with Laxus. The lightning dragon slayer doesn't even need to lift a finger to fire lightning on his opponents. Time has tamed his personality, making him more calm and less wild, but if anyone dares to harm his fellow guild members, not even Erza's Lightning Empress Armor will save them from his wrath._

They won't let their comrades fall.

Because together, they're _unstoppable_.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
